


You and Me

by Mamawerecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas calls Dean a coward and then proceeds to go after what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Sam was tired of Dean's shit. 100% fed up with the glances and the staring and the touches that went on for a bit longer than socially acceptable. Most of all, though, he was sick of the _denial_. He really wishes his brother would just nut up and do something about his Epic Romance. But no, his brother is a coward who isn't even trying to put up a front anymore.

Currently they're at a bar about 5 miles away from home on the way back from a simple hunt. When they first arrived Dean had caught the eye of a particularly well-endowed woman. Sam thought he was going to have to have a rather awkward conversation with Cas concerning the whereabouts of his dear brother but, as it turns out, he gets to watch a scene even more sickening than his brother picking up random women. The woman that had been watching Dean finally got the courage and sidled up to him.

"Hey, my name is Cheyanne." Dean barely glanced at her, nodding.

"Dean."

"Care to buy me a drink?" Sam raised his eyebrow and snorted into his glass. She was holding a nearly full glass in her hand.

"I think you have that covered." Dean said looking at the glass

"Well," she purred sliding onto Dean's lap "we could just skip the drinks and go back to my place."

Dean looked panicked for a moment. "Uh, Charlene."

"Cheyanne."

"Yeah, Cheyanne. I can’t... I just got finished with a rough shift and I’m not really in the mood.”

“Whatever.” She huffed as she left, possibly to find someone else to go home with. Sam looked at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

“You feeling ok? I didn’t think that the ghost got you that bad.”

“Yeah man, she just wasn’t my type.” Sam almost choked on his drink.

“Dude, seriously? I thought your type was ready and willing.” Dean shrugged

“Just not into it right now, let it go. Let’s get home.” Dean threw down enough money to cover their drinks and left.

“Oh, Ok, I forgot,” Sam said running to catch up, “your type is blue eyes and dark hair now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing, just that you’ve checked your phone about 20 times while we were at the bar and you turned down a gorgeous woman that was throwing herself at you.” Dean rolled his eyes as he started to drive.

“I’m just worried. Cas wasn’t feeling too well when we left for the hunt. He’s still adjusting to being human.”

“Dude, Kevin and Crowley are there. He’s fine.”

“Pffft, yeah cause Crowley is just the picture of humanity.”

“So... let me get this straight. You turned down a one night stand because you’re worried. About Cas.” Dean clenched his jaw and focused on the road. “Dude, Dean... You are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

“What? Why?!”

"I'm done. Just cut the shit and TELL HIM."

"Tell him what?!"

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE DEAN!" Sam crossed his arms and glared out the window. "You either need to man up and tell him or let him down."

"Drop it Sammy." As soon as they pulled in Dean was practically running out of the car. He rushed past Crowley and Kevin who were playing Scrabble.

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin looked up from the game board. Sam shook his head and sat down next to Kevin.

"He's an idiot."

"Well Moose, takes one to know one."

"I swear your comebacks are getting weaker and weaker."

"No one asked you."

"Anyways, your turn Pork Cho." Kevin rolled his eyes and looked down at the gameboard

"Hey! That's not even a word."

"Yes it is. I worked with him for two months."

"We said no proper nouns. And how in the hell is there another 'x'?"

 

Dean slammed the door to his room and started pacing, trying to decide what his next course of action would be. Finally he decided to stick with what had been working for him for over 30 years and just ignore everything Sam said. Although, if Sam had heard that he’d probably use the fact that they've died over 100 times, started an apocalypse, and unleashed purgatory (however indirectly that incident was) as evidence that it probably wasn't working for anyone but Sammy was a whiny brat in Dean’s opinion. Dean shut off his inner monologue and went off to check on Cas.

When he found Cas he was at the firing range. “I thought you were supposed to be resting.”

“I started feeling better and decided to come down here.”

“To do what exactly?”

“Practice, get perspective.”

“Perspective?”

“Yes, perspective. Shooting is simple, methodical. It allows me to focus, something I haven't been able to do since...” Cas fell silent, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Well, show me what you can do. Start with taking it apart and putting it back together.” Cas breezed through the task with ease. “Well, color me impressed. Now let's see how you do with shooting it.” Dean handed Cad a sawed off shotgun. "Now what you need to do is..." he was cut off by two perfect shots to the target.

"I'm proficient enough with the larger weapons. It's the handguns I find issues with."

"Well," Dean hit the button to replace the target “I guess I’ll just have to teach you then.” he handed the Glock to Cas while getting a Beretta for himself. “First things first, start off with your grip. Put your dominant hand high on the grip of your gun, then take your other hand and wrap it around the rest of your grip like this.” Cas nodded and did as instructed, “No, you can't tuck your thumb in like that. You gotta make sure it's just resting against the top of your other hand. Here man,” Dean leaned over and gently corrected Cas' grip “like this. See how your thumbs fit together almost like a puzzle? Good. Now get ready to shoot.” Dean watched Cas ready himself "No, dude your stance is all wrong." Dean stood behind Cas, fitting himself to his back. With one hand pulling his shoulder back, the other hand gently glided down Cas' arms. "See, when you hold yourself this way you are able to balance yourself better, you're poised for the recoil so you can shoot quickly and accurately." Dean breathed in his ear. "Now, squeeze the trigger." Cas fired three shots, all hitting the target. "Good." Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' arms. If Dean hadn't have been so close he would have missed Cas' breath hitching and the tiny shiver that went down his spine. "Hmmmm. Cas, you know what I think?"

Cas noticed the huskiness in Dean’s voice and cleared his throat, "umm no?"

"I think that," Dean looked down at Cas and shook his head "I think you're doing very well." Dean tried to untangle himself from Cas but Cas quickly put down his gun and grabbed his arm and clung on

"And I think you're a coward, Dean Winchester."

"Excuse me?!" Dean tried again to pull away from Cas "Dude, let me go."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that I am tired of us, how did Crowley put it, pussyfooting around the tension in the room."

“I.. I don’t… why are you listening to Crowley?”

“Don’t change the subject Dean.”

“I’m not, it’s an honest question.”

Cas rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Dean.” He dropped Dean’s arm and moved the gun to the table next to the cabinet.

Dean moved to put down his gun beside Cas’ as Cas turned to lean against the table to watch him take apart the gun. He startled when Cas pushed himself of the table with a faint growl and shoved him against the closest wall.

“Dude wha-” Cas cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips

“You talk too much.” With that Cas leaned in and kissed him again, this time deeper. Dean tilted his head for a better angle, allowing years of pent up frustration out. When Cas’ newly human lungs started to protest they pulled apart panting. Soon Dean started laughing, Cas looked at him with questioning eyes.

“To think we could have been doing this sooner.” Cas rolled his eyes and quickly kissed him again.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

 

The next morning when they woke up they started to walk out of Dean’s room. “I don’t know if Sam is up yet, so quiet.”

“Does that mean you’re ashamed of what happened?” Cas asked as they walked out of the room.

“NO!” Dean stopped walking and looked around to make sure no one had come into the hallway, “no way dude. I’m just not ready to hear the smug bastard tell me ‘I told you so’ he’ll figure it out eventually and then I’ll never hear the end of it.” Cas just nodded his head as they continued walking. As they reached the kitchen Dean turned to Cas “We’re free and clear.” Dean walked further into the kitchen to see Sam leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up, bagel in hand, staring and Dean and Cas and grinning like a fool. “Oh wipe that smug smile off your face Sammy.”


End file.
